SSB: Brawl Restaurant!
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Ganondorf and Master Hand dares Link and the others to run a restaurant for one month. Zelda is cook and manager, Link is assistant manager, Pit and R.O.B. are waiters, and Sonic is the dishwasher. May contain Spoilers. ON HIATUS
1. A Story In Which

**SSB: Brawl Restaurant!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Contains Brawl spoilers**

* * *

It all started one fine day as Sonic was perusing the town. He was getting hungry, and decided to try a nearby restaurant. Decision made, he walked over to the restaurant and entered it, only to find Link, Pit, and R.O.B. racing around, taking orders and waiting tables.

"What the Heck?" After staring in astonishment at the scene for a few minutes, he grabbed Link.

"What do you think…" Link stopped when he saw it was Sonic. "Hi Sonic. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. You can tell me what's going on here." Sonic replied.

Link sighed and set down the tray he'd been holding. "Alright. Master Hand dared us to run a restaurant for a month. He threatened to destroy Hyrule if we didn't, so we had to take the dare."

"Can I work here?" Sonic asked.

"Do you have any references?" Link asked.

"No." Sonic replied.

"Do you have any past experience?"

"No."

"Do you have anyone who will vouch for you?"

"Shadow?"

The two of them turned and saw Shadow the Hedgehog, who glared back at them. "No."

"Do you need a job?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're hired." Link said as he picked up the tray he'd been holding. "Now get in the kitchen."

"You mean I can't be a waiter?" Sonic asked.

"No. We need someone to wash dishes."

Sonic sweatdropped.

Just then Princess Zelda stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Link, why doesn't table three have their order yet?" She shouted.

"I'm getting there." Link called back, then he told Sonic, "Watch out for Zelda, she's been a little irate lately. And trying to run a restaurant hasn't helped."

"She's the manager?" Sonic asked.

"And the cook." Link replied. "And she's not to happy about it, either."

"Pit, the people at table eleven need their orders taken. R.O.B., get over here and take this tray to table eight." Zelda continued.

R.O.B. buzzed something, and Pit nodded. "I agree." The brown-haired boy told the robot.

Link started to walk away, but Sonic stopped him. "Wait, if this is to save Hyrule, what are Pit and R.O.B. doing here?"

There was a momentary pause, and then Link replied. "They're working here."

"LINK!"

"Alright, I'm going," Link called back to Zelda. "Just get in the kitchen." He told Sonic.

Sonic shrugged, then turned and headed for the kitchen.

At the doorway into the kitchen, Sonic stopped. Zelda glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Uh…Link said I could have a job here?" Sonic asked.

"You must be the new dishwasher. Good." Zelda pointed out a sink stacked high with dirty dishes. "Get to work."

* * *

Sonic sighed as he rinsed another plate. "How did I get into this mess?"

R.O.B. buzzed something that Sonic couldn't understand. Fortunately Pit was in the kitchen picking up an order, so he translated what the robot said.

"He says you walked into the building and asked for a job, which was a mistake."

"I just know Ganondorf put Master Hand up to this." Zelda said as she took a piece of bacon out of a frying pan and put it on a plate. "I'm gonna string that jerk up by his ears for this."

Sensing an imminent explosion, R.O.B. and Pit beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen.

Yoshi, the busboy…err…busYoshi, brought another stack of dishes into the kitchen.

"Well, at least it looks like business is good." Sonic sighed as he began washing another plate.

Zelda turned around to add drinks to a tray, and nearly screamed. "Yoshi! What happened to the order for table eleven?!"

Yoshi blinked. "Yoshi eat!"

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Well, I wasn't going to post this one up yet, but I told my friend Dragon Girl about this story and she said I should post it. She also said she'd help me with it, so here goes.

Also, I need a couple of cameos, so if you would like to cameo in the story, send in a brief description of yourself. Anyway, please Review!


	2. Zelda is Feeling Stressed

**Chapter 2: In which Zelda is feeling stressed**

It was Sonic's second day at the Brawl Restaurant. When he got to work, he found a stack of dishes already waiting.

"Why can't you people get a dishwasher?!" He shouted in frustration.

"We have one." Link said as he helped Yoshi bring in another stack of dishes. "You."

"That wasn't what I meant." Sonic complained as he started to wash the first plate. "Can I work the register instead?"

"We don't need someone to work the register." Link told him. "We already have someone to do that."

--

He was wearing a blue cloak with the hood pulled over his face, showing only his eyes. His name was Sonic Phantom. And he was trying to pay for his meal.

"Do you take Visa?" He asked the person standing at the cash register.

"Ping, Ping," Mr. Game & Watch replied as hopped from one foot to the other.

"Do you take Visa?" Sonic Phantom repeated as he held the card out towards Mr. Game & Watch.

"Ping, Ding, ting," Mr. Game & Watch jumped back and forth from one foot to another.

Throughtly exasperated, Sonic Phantom turned and looked around the restaurant. Pit went walking by, and Sonic Phantom stopped him.

"Hey, you," the cloaked figure said.

Unsure who was being talked about, Pit cautiously pointed at himself.

"Yes, you." Sonic Phantom continued. "I wanna talk to the manager."

This statement was followed by the sound of a cataclysmic shattering of china dishes, which was followed by a scream of rage from the kitchen.

Sonic Phantom's eyes got big, and Pit rubbed the back of his head nervously. "She's a… little busy right now. I'll get the assistant manger."

He raced off and returned a moment later with Link.

"Do _you_ take Visa?" Sonic Phantom asked.

"Yes, we do take Visa." Link sighed as he took the card from Sonic Phantom's outstretched hand. He walked behind the counter and slid the card through its reader, then handed it back to Sonic Phantom.

"Come again." He called as Sonic Phantom headed out the door.

As Sonic Phantom went out, Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight came in.

"You guys want jobs?" Link asked.

"Don't get jobs here." Pit hissed in an attempt to warn them.

Marth gave both of them a strange look. "None of us want jobs. We came here to eat."

"Pit." Link looked at him.

"I'm on it." Pit replied. "Follow me please."

Marth and the others followed Pit away, while Link stayed at the register with Mr. Game & Watch.

For about twenty minutes things were peaceful in the restaurant, then the door opened and Ganondorf came in.

"Link!"

"Ganondorf," Link said, his eyes narrowing.

Zelda was writing something down in the manager's office when she heard Link say, 'Ganondorf.' She put down her pen and headed to the kitchen.

"I just came by to see how the restaurant was going." Ganondorf said.

"It's going fine." Link said as he reached for his sword.

"Really?" Ganondorf asked.

Before Link could say anything, Zelda appeared, hold something behind her back.

"Of course." She calmly assured him. "In fact, I love working here. In fact, I love it _so_ much I decided to thank you for making me run it." Zelda said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Really?" Ganon said, somewhat confused by the turn of events.

"Yes. And this is how I'm going to thank you." Zelda said. She pulled a cast-iron frying pan out from behind her back, then jumped on Ganon and started hitting him with the frying pan.

In the meantime, Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight had finished eating and were now trying to pay for their food.

"Whoa, cool." Ike said when he saw the brawl currently happening in front of the cash register. "Dinner and a show!"

Having paid for his food, Marth turned to leave. "I'm getting out of this nuthouse."

Meta Knight followed him out the door, but Ike stayed behind for a moment.

"I thought you were going to fight Ganondorf." He told Link.

"I was, but apparently Zelda took care of that." Link said, then shrugged. "Oh well. Dark Link, thy name is blackmail." With that, Link pulled out a camera and began taking picture of Ganondorf getting owned, and used them to screw up the continuity of Zelda games for several years to come.

-Flash forward –

_Link carefully headed to the main room of Ganondorf's fortress, where he came face to face with Ganon._

"_You'd better let Princess Zelda go!" Link ordered._

"_Oh yeah?" Ganon challenged. "Well I don't think I will. You'll have to fight me before I let you free Zelda."_

_Link quickly pulled out the pictures he'd taken out at the restaurant. "You'd better free Zelda, or else I'll take these pictures of her beating you up with a frying pan and post them on the internet."_

_There was a momentary pause, then Ganon said, "Okay, you give me those pictures, and I'll give you Zelda."_

_The deal was quickly agreed to, though Link pointed out, "I have the negatives back at my house, so can I always get more pictures."_

_Eventually, though, fans began complaining that the Legend of Zelda games were to easy to defeat, so Nintendo stepped in and took the pictures (and the negatives) away from Link._

-End Flash Forward -

Anyway…

Ganondorf managed to escape from Zelda's wrath and headed for the door, but stopped before he left to make a statement.

"You may have won this round, but I'll be back, and I'll destroy this restaurant, and Hyrule will be mi…"

Before he could finish, Zelda threw the frying pan at him, knocking him out the door.

"Oh shut up already!" She said, then turned around to find Pit, R.O.B., Link, Ike, and Yoshi watching.

Ike headed for the door as Zelda yelled at the others, "What are you looking at?! Get back to work!"

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Maybe Zelda needs a vacation...although the restaurant most likely hasn't been open very long. And here we get our first cameo! Magnum Overdrive, you'll be showing up later on in the story. Also, I would appreciate it if you told me which gender pronoun to use. Sonic Phantom, I hope you enjoyed your cameo, and Fauxmon, that is what a cameo is. Although sometimes I've seen where it's a cameo of an author's fancharacter(s).

**Nyoshi:** Anyway...

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Well, I told my idea for this chapter to Dragon Girl, and she thought it was funny. I hope everyone else likes it too. Please review and tell us what you thought!


End file.
